


If You Talk Enough Sense, Then You'll Lose Your Mind

by IProbablyShouldnt



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Nipple Play, Not an Unhappy Ending, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Unsafe Sex, in development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IProbablyShouldnt/pseuds/IProbablyShouldnt
Summary: Tony makes a very foolish decision, and meets Steve in the worst way.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, you guys. 
> 
> I separated this from my other smutty fic because of the rape/non-con. As a warning, Tony is underage, and Steve very much rapes him. In the fic Tony enjoys it, but that's definitely not how any of this works in real life, so please bow out if this will be triggering. Also, I'm well aware that nothing in this fic is healthy or morally acceptable; it's a work of fiction.
> 
> Title from Amber Run's "I Found". The video it really creepy and fits this fic really well, so go look it up.

Tony should have never tried to see what was going on.

He had retreated to his room for the night, content to fiddle around with some projects while Howard and Maria stormed through the house, arguing about “proper behavior” at the gala they had just come from. God, Tony hated them so much. Well, his mother wasn’t terrible, just distant and unconcerned at the best of times. Howard, though…

Tony shivered and shook himself out of it. Not important. Three more years and then Howard would have to let me leave for school, and then Tony could just...never come back. He doubled down on the wiring he was trying to complete and was making decent progress when he realized that the tone of the noises downstairs had changed.

He got up from his desk and padded over to his door. Carefully, he turned the knob and cracked the door open. The shouting sounded...it sounded like someone else was there, someone who’s voice Tony didn’t recognize. Frowning, he debated whether or not he should check it out, but eventually decided that it was better to know what kind of mood Howard would be in when this was over. Tony could never quite escape his hand, but he could mitigate the situation, sometimes, when he was prepared.

Dropping to his stomach, he army-crawled over to the railing, inching forward until the scene below was revealed. It was not at all what Tony had been expecting. A man, a tall, blonde, handsome man, stood in front of Howard, who looked like he had been punched in the face more than once before he was forced into the chair he was currently zip-tied to. Another man, this one slightly shorter and darker-haired was straddling Maria on the couch and holding a knife to her throat.

Tony’s throat seized up at that; he didn’t like his mother very much, but she had never hurt him. Tony didn’t want her to get hurt now, and he certainly didn’t want her to be raped by a home invader while Howard watched. It would destroy her.

Tony’s gaze was drawn back to the blonde man as he spoke. “We told you you were out of time, Howard. You were given plenty of warning - in fact, Buck and I were downright generous with you.” As he spoke, the man started flipping a gleaming silver knife. “But you delayed, and delayed, and  _ fucking delayed  _ until I found out that you were trying to get me run out of the area by the Feds.” Now the knife was being rolled like a coin across the man’s thick fingers. “We told you when you got into business with us - we charge fair rates, but we  _ always  _ collect”. Suddenly the man leans in and the knife is now pressing into Howard’s cheek. “All your silvered lies aren’t going to do shit to deter me. I think I’m going to cut it out - no, no. I’ll have buck cuts hers out,” and he gestured to Maria on the couch, who gave a terrified moan before the man named Buck put a hand over her mouth.

Tony then made the single biggest mistake of his short life: he gasped. Immediately, the blonde man’s head shot up and he caught Tony’s gaze. Tony feels pinned to the carpet, unable to look away from the sharp, dangerous eyes, and then suddenly the man grins, like a banner being unfurled.  _ Fuck fuck fuck this is bad.  _

“Why Howard, what a  _ lovely  _ boy your son is.” The man pitches his voice towards Tony. “Come down here boy.” Tony hesitates, still frozen on his stomach. The man below doesn’t like it, and barks, “Come down here immediately, or I’ll let my friend have some fun with your mother before we start cutting pieces off.” Buck frowns and says, “Steve -,” but it doesn’t matter; Tony has dragged himself to his feet and staggered over to the stairs.

The man - Steve - watches him stumble down the curving staircase until he reaches the bottom, at which point Tony grinds to a halt. He means for it to be defiant, but from the smile on Steve’s face he thinks it’s more “terrified” than anything else. Steve prowls toward him, and Tony can’t help but twitch back a little. “Steve, don’t do anything too risky,” Buck says, still pinning Maria to the couch. She seems to have slipped into shock, and Howard hasn’t said anything since Tony was discovered.

Steve is silent for a long moment as he studies Tony, Turning slightly back towards Buck, he snaps, “Don’t forget who’s in charge, Buck. I know what I’m doing,” and then grabs Tony’s arm and turns him back towards the stairs. Howard revives a little at this, shouting, “Leave off, Rogers!”

Shooting a look at Howard, Steve replies, “Either I take the edge off by amusing myself with your son, or I stay down here with you and you get acquainted with my knife, Howard. Which is it?” Tony tenses, waiting to hear what Howard says. He knows, he  _ knows  _ what it’s going to be but he can’t stop the little candle-flame of hope the springs to life in his chest-

Howard says nothing, and the silence snuffs out the flame, and Tony just feels carved-out and hollow. His mind is slowed by the tension, and he has only just now pieced together what is going to likely happen to him, but for the moment he can’t seem to muster up anything but resignation and a sharp, bitter enmity that rested behind his ribs. 

Steve chuckles, taking the silence for the acquiescence that it is and resumes marching Tony up to the second-floor balcony. Steve releases Tony before they get to his still-open door, and Tony grabs the chance to glance back at his parents. He’s not sure why he does; he finds exactly what he expects to find. Maria, still dazed and silent on the couch, and Howard, now speaking furiously with Buck as he resolutely did not turn his head. 

Tony turns away and walks through his bedroom door.

***

Once inside, Steve shoves Tony towards his bed, hard enough that Tony stumbles and has to catch himself before whirling around. Steve still has the knife, and is toying with the handle like a child does an old, familiar toy. 

“What’s your name, boy?” Steve asks almost casually, looking around at Tony’s various projects and scraps still scattered around the room. Tony has to clear his throat before he answers, and his voice breaks in the middle.

“To - Tony.”

“And how old are you, Tony?”

At this, Tony hesitates. Would being honest make it more or less likely for Steve to touch him? If he likes them young, aging himself up might help, but some men have a thing against underage even if they don’t mind forcing people. He doesn’t  _ know,  _ can’t think of what to do and he knows Steve is waiting with that ever-present, silvery knife just tapping, tapping, tapping at his thigh-

“Fif - Fifteen. Sir.” Apparently Tony defaulted to honesty. He immediately regrets it when Steve hums, pleased, but honestly he isn’t sure that any answer would have saved him.

“Well, Tony, I think you know the basics of how this is going to go. Howard owes me a significant amount of money, and I’m going to take some of it out of your hide.” Steve’s voice is oddly soft now, almost as though he’s trying to sooth a wild animal, and Tony hates that he instinctively reacts to it by relaxing a fraction. 

Steve moves to Tony’s closet and pulls out a silk tie, tossing it over to Tony before ordering, “Strip, and then sit on the bed.” Tony moves mechanically, slowly pulling off his t-shirt and shucking his pants and boxers until he stands naked before the man. He was shivering, he noted absently. Everything felt too removed, like Tony was watching it happen to someone else.

He sat down on the edge of the bed with the across his legs. Steve slipped the knife into a thigh sheath and stalked over. “Hold out your hands, darling.” Tony complied and Steve tied them tightly, knotting the tie beyond salvaging. “Good boy. Now crawl over and sit back against the headboard”.

Tony nodded dully and struggled over to the headboard. His hands being tied threw off his balance, and it took him longer than it should. He had the distinct feeling that Steve was enjoying watching him struggle. Finally, he made it to the headboard and turned around, flopping back to prop himself into a sitting position.

“Lovely, darling. You’re beautiful, did you know? And at your age, most would guess you’re quite experienced in bed, but I know Howard. I don’t think he would let you,” Steve mused as he studied Tony’s exposed body. “Still, you seem like the type to be responsive, so I don’t think the lack of experience will be much of a problem.” He kneels on the bed and runs a hand lightly over Tony’s chest. “Hm. Be a good pet and sit forward.”

At this point, Tony’s brain seems to have left the building. All he can do is woodenly follow whatever directions he’s given while a tiny part of him screams in fear in the corners of his mind.

_ Fight back! Don’t listen to him!  _ But Tony listens, and Tony leans forward, and Tony feels Steve slip in beside him and bracket his legs around Tony.

“Fuck, I should have done this sooner. Look at you, so good and docile. This is going to ruin you for other men, darling,” Steve whispers as he tugs Tony back against him. Tony can feel the rasp of Steve’s jeans, although he seems to have unbuttoned them along with his shirt. He is pathetically grateful for the heat that pours off the man’s skin and seeps into Tony’s back. He almost whines at the contact. Steve notices. “Oh, darling boy, it’s okay to make as much noise as you want,” he croons as he drags Tony’s bound hands over his head and behind Steve’s neck.

Steve pins Tony down with a hand on his shoulder and then starts tracing the other across Tony’s chest and belly. His warm hands feel like fire on Tony’s chilled skin, and Tony doesn’t  _ want  _ to like it but he  _ does,  _ he likes it when Steve starts to toy with his nipple. He can’t suppress a groan at the sensations that spark through him as Steve begins pinching and twisting. Steve hooks his chin over Tony’s shoulder and hums, “That’s it, sweetheart. I’m going to make you feel so good.” He slips a thumb into Tony’s open mouth and commands, “Suck,” and Tony does it eagerly. Once the thumb is good and wet, Steve uses it to trace around Tony’s right nipple while his left is continually abused. A flood of humiliation fills Tony as he leans into the touch, wanting more.

Steve chuckles. “Oh, it’s only going to get better, sweet boy, Look at you, so needy already. You were made for this, born to be pleasured by me.” Tony whimpers, pinned to Steve’s chest and hating himself for loving it.

Steve continues playing with Tony’s nipples for several minutes, until they’re swollen and sore. As he finishes the right one, his hand trails down Tony’s belly until it reaches Tony’s cock. Tony feels a little part of his brain come back into his body, but unfortunately it’s the wrong part; all he can think about is getting Steve’s hand on his dick. 

Tony tries to close his legs, instinctively, but Steve grabs the, one at a time and forces Tony’s knees over his own, keeping the boy spread wide across Steve’s lap. “It  _ must  _ be your first time, baby boy, because everyone knows this is when the fun really starts.”

Steve grips him suddenly, wrapping a hand tight around Tony’s dick and alternately squeezing and stroking slowly. Tony writhes and pushes into it as much as he can, panting brokenly. He’s done this himself, and once at a party with a stranger, but it’s never felt so  _ good _ . He chases Steve’s hand as he rolls his hips, and he can feel the tip leaking precome everywhere.

“So wet for me, darling. So eager to be pleasured - you’d do anything I wat right now, wouldn’t you?” Steve slows his pace down until his hand is moving at a crawl and Tony is left whining. “Tell me what you want, darling. Tell me you want your Daddy to make you come.”

Tony chokes. This feels like a line in the sand somehow. Everything up to this point was a natural reaction, but this...Tony struggles desperately for a few seconds, before slumping back into Steve’s hold and mumbling, “I want - I want D-Daddy to...make me come.” He’s immediately rewarded with Steve resuming his motions, and Steve’s other hand slips down to play with Tony’s balls.

“Hm, passable. I want you to take some initiative now. Tell me how it feels when Daddy is stroking your sweet little cock.”

Tony hesitates and the hand slows and squeezes warningly. “Good! Feels good!” Tony yelps, and then groans as Steve rolls his balls in one hand and thumbs the head of his cock with the other. “It - it feels good...Daddy,” Tony blurts out after a second. He feels wild and out of control, like he isn’t in charge of what he says or does. He hears himself say, “Daddy, please make me come,” and he can feel Steve chuckling behind me.

It works, though; Steve speeds up his pace and keeps continuous pressure on Tony, and within a couple minutes, Tony is coming hard all over Steve’s hand. “Daddy!” Tony cries out, shocked at the force of the orgasm. It’s never felt like this, like Tony was shaking apart at the seams and Steve was the only thing holding him together.

Steve strokes him through it, squeezing his balls every now and then to make Tony’s cock blurt out more cum. Once Tony has settled against Steve, panting and rolling his head from side to side, Steve starts tracing between Tony’s thighs.

Tony stills. He had hoped they were done, but it looks like Steve has other plans. “D-Daddy, what…?” Tony mumbles, feebly trying to close his legs again. Steve slaps Tony’s thigh, hard enough to bruise, and snaps, “You don’t get to close your legs unless I tell you to, darling boy.” Tony relents and lets his legs fall wide.

Steve seems to source a package of lube out of thin air, and slick his fingers up. “Now that we’ve taken the edge off for you, it’s time for you to let Daddy feel good.” Tony whimpers as tears start to trickle down his face. God, he just hopes Steve doesn’t tear anything.

Steve works a finger into Tony’s hole, and Tony can’t help but shout at the intrusion. Expecting a reprimand, he tenses, which only makes the pressure in his ass worse. Steve tsks, saying, “Sweetheart, I told you. Make as much noise as you need to. Just relax, and let Daddy get you ready.” Tony is trembling and crying, but he manages to relax enough that Steve’s finger can wiggle in deeper.

Steve spends a little time twisting around inside Tony until he hits upon a spot that makes fireworks go off in Tony’s head, and suddenly the burn and stretch is good and wonderful and Tony wants  _ more, more, more,  _ he’s sobbing as he says, “Daddy! S’good, Daddy! Please!”

Steve is groaning in Tony’s ear as he works two, and then three, and then four fingers into Tony, “So tight, baby, so tight and hot and all for me. Good boy, sweet boy, let Daddy open you up so you can take his cock inside you, gonna feel so good around your Daddy’s cock,” and Tony has crossed the Rubicon now. He wants it, wants this stranger to put his cock up his ass and fuck him with it, wants Steve to make him come from his ass. “Yes, Daddy! Please put your cock inside me!” Tony cries and he doesn’t know where the words come from, but they burn on the way out.

Steve pulls out suddenly and grabs Tony’s hips, lifting him up and over to plunge him down on his cock. Tony is just now realizing that Steve is huge, and he screams as Steve forces him down until his ass is nestled right up against Steve’s balls. “Ride me, darling, ride your daddy’s cock,” Steve growls, and  _ Tony does it,  _ he gets his feet under him and lifts himself up and drops back down until he feels impossibly full and stretched and flayed open.

Tony manages to get to a rough rhythm, which leaves Steve’s hands free to wrap around Tony’s now-hard cock and start jerking him off. Tony gasps and the touch and clenches down around Steve, pulling a moan from the man. “Fuck, baby, that feels so good.” Tony keeps working his inner muscles over Steve’s cock inside him, rippling his channel as he fucks himself back down.

One of Steve’s hands drifts up to curl around Tony’s throat, pressing hard enough that Tony’s vision begins to go spotty. Tony can’t seem to stop moving, and as his vision grows fuzzy around the edges he thinks,  _ I hope he at least lets me come before I pass out.  _ Just as Tony thinks he’s going to really faint, Steve releases his grip and simultaneously twists the hand around Tony’s cock.

The release of endorphins that flood Tony’s brain tips him over into a bone-shattering orgasm, and he screams as he shakes apart around this strangers cock.  _ Fuck, only fifteen years old and I’ve already had the best sex of my life,  _ Tony thinks hysterically as he tries to ride the pulsing dick inside him to ease through the aftershocks. He can feel Steve emptying himself inside of Tony, and the hot rush of come inside him extends the climax. He thinks he’s screaming, but he can’t tell.

Tony is left limp and twitching on Steve’s lap, limbs splayed and chest heaving. Steve has slipped out of him and he can feel cum dripping down his thighs. Abruptly, Steve levers Tony’s hands over his head and drops them into Tony’s lap, and then Tony is being rolled onto his stomach. He can hear Steve getting up and rifling around for something, but he doesn’t manage to lift his head until he feels something nudging at his hole again. He moans, shaking his head, and Steve pets gently through his hair as he murmurs, “Shh, baby, I’m just giving your greedy hole something to help keep my cum inside,” and Tony cries in humiliation as Steve shoves the handle of his knife into Tony’s abused hole.  _ At least it’s sheathed,  _ Tony thinks groggily as he’s rolled over and Steve gently plays with his limp dick. Tony shudders as he realizes he’s half-hard again, from holding the knife handle inside of him.

“Darling boy, I was going to have my fun with you and leave you to Howard, but...I think I’d rather have a prize.” Steve moves off and grabs some of Tony’s clothes and stuffs them in a duffle, and then he flings his shirt at Tony. “Put this on. You can button it halfway if you want, but that’s all you’re getting for tonight.”

Tony wiggles into a sitting position and grabs the shirt, only to realize that his hands are still tied together. He can’t seem to form words, so he whines until Steve turns around and then tugs lightly at the binding. Steve laughs, cruel and beautiful, and cuts Tony free. “Sorry, pet, forgot about that. I’m going to have to invest in some higher-quality tools for our time together.”

Tony tugs the shirt on and then stares blankly at the buttons. He should be figuring out how to work them, but all he can think about is the fact that he was just fucked in his childhood bed by a stranger, and he had loved it. He couldn’t imagine what Howard would do to him for this.

Steve dragged him into a standing position, saying, “Time to go, darling. Sure you don’t want to button this up?”. He tugged at the shirt, and Tony just beseechingly turned his chin up to stare at Steve with wide, confused eyes. Steve kisses him, hot and fierce and dirty, and Tony realizes it’s the first time that’s happened. When Steve pulls away, Tony sways into him. Thankfully, Steve catches him, and guides him towards the door.

The walk downstairs seems interminable. As Tony staggers down the steps, he knows that everyone down here heard what was going on upstairs, and he flushes as shame curls through him. He looks down to see that Steve had buttoned the shirt halfway. It’s large enough on him that it comes down to mid-thigh, but Tony can see a trickle of dried cum on his inner thigh and he closes his eyes to avoid meeting anyone’s gaze.  _ Fuck. _

He’s halted by Steve’s hand on his shoulder, and he drags his eyes open to see that both his parents and Buck are staring at him. Maria is still shocky and dazed, so Tony’s not sure that she even recognizes him. Buck stares, but his expression is blank. Howard is the standout; as Tony moves his gaze over to him, he can see contempt in Howard’s eye’s and the curl of his lip. Tony shrinks back into Steve’s warmth.

“I should have known, boy. You enjoyed yourself like a two-bit whore,” Howard sneered, “I’ve been telling Maria since the day you were born that you were useless, and you just proved me  _ right.  _ Shit, you’re -”

Tony never gets to learn what he is, because Steve breaks Howard’s nose before he can get the words out. Tony jerks back in shock while Howard sputters and shouts, but Steve ignores him. A second silvery knife makes an appearance as Steve sinks it into Howard’s shoulder, and leans in. Howards is screaming, but Steve forces a hand over his mouth and whispers, “Don’t say another word about Tony.” He waits for Howard’s screams to peter out, and then straightens up and says, “Buck, gimme your jacket.” Buck looks disgruntled but slips out of it and hands it over to Steve. Tony can’t help but catch, through his daze, that Bucky has a high-tech prosthetic arm.

Steve pulls the jacket on and leaves it unzipped as he continues out loud, “Your darling boy is mine now, Howard. I still expect the full amount due us, but we’ll give you another 2 weeks. Since I’m taking him with me, we also won’t levy any additional fees for your... _ tardiness. _ ” Howard is staring now, clearly confused by the fact that Steve intends to take Tony with him. “I’m not surprised you don’t understand, Howard. You have no idea what you had in my sweet boy, did you? I saw what he was working on, up in his room. He’s brilliant, possibly smarter than you already.” Tony feels an odd trickle of pride like sunlight down his spine. “Given a couple years and the right training, he’s going to be the most astute criminal companion this side of the Mississippi.”

Howard sneers a little and opens his mouth. Frankly, Tony can’t believe he’s still trying, watching without interest as Howard manages to say, “That worthless slut couldn’t think his way out - ” before Steve backhands him hard.

“All his other attributes aside, Tony really is lovely, isn’t he?” Steve says almost conversationally. “Slender hips, soft thighs, sensitive nipples. He took my cock beautifully, Howard, took it right inside and begged for more. Came like a train, too, his sweet little cock spilling all over my hand. I’m real excited to try out his mouth, those lips are going to look gorgeous wrapped around my cock while I fuck his throat.” Steve pauses. “Oh,  _ Howard.  _ It appears you’re not just angry, you’re  _ jealous, _ ” Steve smirks, nodding down to Howard’s half-hard cock. “You sick bastard, you were keeping the boy for yourself, weren’t you?” Howard sits in stony silence. “Hm, no answer?”

Tony recoils in disgust at the revelation. Fuck, this whole time -  _ fuck.  _ Howard notices and snarls, and Steve backhands him again. “Don’t blame the boy because you’re fucked in the head, Howard. Anyway, your little problem has resolved itself, because you won’t ever see Tony again unless I want you to.” He moves back over to Tony and Tony can’t help but press his face into Steve’s chest, luxuriating in the warmth. “Let Daddy work, pet,” and Tony reluctantly righted himself. 

He caught a glimpse of Bucky’s arm again and blurted out, “Can I fix his arm?”

Steve frowned down at him before asking, “ _ Can  _ you?” Recognizing the question for what it is, Tony nods firmly. He knows he can make it better, has started looking into prosthetics in the last couple of months and liked what he saw. Howard snorts but shies away from Steve’s raised hand.

Steve considers him for a moment and then says, “Okay, pet. I’ll let you take a look at Bucky’s arm later.” Bucky doesn’t look too pleased, be Tony’s sure he’ll appreciate it when Tony fixes up his arm. He’s good at what he does.

Steve clears his throat and nods, getting back on track. “All right, Howard. I think we’ve made some progress here. Buck, knock Maria out but leave her untied. Howard, I’m going to need my knife back,” and he leans forward once more to tug the knife out of Howard’s shoulder. The move reminds Tony of the knife between his legs, and the squelching sounds of the blade being removed from flesh sound too much like the noises from Steve fingering Tony open, and Tony clamps down around the handle in his hole and shudders. Steve sees the motion and grins, feral and hot. “Don’t worry, darling. We’ll get you home soon and then we can get better acquainted with each other. How would you like to suck my cock?”

Tony whines, shame and arousal twinning in his stomach, and then nods jerkily. Bucky has finished with Maria and comes over, and Steve turns back to Howard. “Remember, two weeks. You’ll have my money or I’ll cut out your wife’s tongue and feed it to you. Understand?”

Howard nods, hate burning in his eyes. Steve turns to Tony and manhandles him around to face the door, nudging him into motion with a knee. “Time to go, baby boy. Buck, you drive; I’m going to have a little more fun with my new toy.”

Once outside, Tony realizes how cold it is when he sees his breath crystalizing in front of him. He shivers violently - an action which only serves to jostle the handle inside of him - and Steve pets down his back, trailing heat. “Get used to it, darling. When we’re out together, the only thing you’re wearing is the clothes I give you, and what I give you will certainly be showing off your considerable  _ assets. _ ” He gropes a hand between Tony’s legs and tweaks the knife, and Tony squeaks and blurts out, “Yes, Sir!”

Practically purring, Steve tosses the keys to Bucky and drags Tony around to the back of their van. It’s mostly empty, containing only two seats whole the back is clearly meant for packing large loads around. Right now it’s only contents are a couple of weapons - guns and more knives - and a worn blanket tossed off to the side. Steve has got Tony on his back and impaled on his cock before Bucky even makes it out of the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up to his new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a follow-up! Again, as a reminder, this is definitely rape, Tony just doesn't see it that way, or at least doesn't care, at this point. Howard ad Maria fucked him up pretty good, and in Tony's mind, at least Steve seems to want him around.

Tony isn’t sure how long it takes, but he is pretty sure that it was at least a day. Although, Bucky might have just been driving to confuse Tony, which was completely unnecessary since Steve spent the entire drive balls-deep inside Tony, fucking the poor boy to within an inch of his life.

Tony was barely cognizant of a crunching sound as Bucky slowed and then stopped the van; he was clinging to consciousness after being fucked by Steve in a half-dozen ways, each more torturous and pleasurable than the last. The last time, Steve had reclined back against the side of the van and forced Tony to ride him, using the leverage of his hands chained to the roof of the van to pull himself over Steve’s huge cock. As humiliating as it was, Tony had liked this position best. He thought the shame had even fed his arousal a little, and Steve had clearly had the same thought, because he laughed cruelly, pinching Tony’s nipples while he murmured about his “sweet little whore, so eager for my cock, my darling boy”. Tony came harder than any time previously, and then promptly collapsed and refused to look Steve in the eyes anymore.

“Here, Stevie,” Bucky called back carelessly, messing around with something in the front seat. Tony blinked up at him, the thin chains around his wrist having been released from the van roof. He rolled his head to find Steve, watching the man pull his clothes back on without really making any connections between the actions and what he himself should be doing.

Steve caught his glance and laughed again, shrugging and tossing an old shirt over to Tony. “You’re lucky. Button the three middle buttons, like back at the house,” Steve said dismissively. Tony just stared blankly between the shirt and his hands before weakly tugging at the chains. Huffing irritably, Steve quickly unwrapped him, then pinned Tony back to the ground with a hand while saying, “Almost forgot, darling...”

Tony shivered in shame and arousal; he knew what was next. He couldn’t bite back a gasp as the handle of the knife was slid back inside his swollen, tender channel. The friction was agony for Tony, but there was a weird undercurrent of relief at the thought that at least he wouldn’t be leaking cum all over himself again.

Steve heard. He seemed to hear and notice everything. “I know it hurts, sweet boy, but you need to get used to it. You’ll be plugged up nice and tight whenever I don’t need you,” Steve soothed as he pet over Tony’s belly. Tony couldn’t help but lean into the warmth, and the movement jostled the knife handle inside him a little. He gasped and clenched down instinctively, whimpering as raw flesh tightened around the hard handle. Steve noticed that too, damn him, but just smiled a little sharper.

Deeming Tony passably prepared, Steve tugged the shirt on for him and swiftly did up the buttons. Bucky finished whatever he was sorting through in the front seat, tossed a look back, and said as he climbed out of the van, “No go, Stevie - you’re gonna have to carry him...”

Steve frowned as he looked Tony over again. The boy could barely lift his own head off the floor of the van, so Steve decided Bucky was correct and quickly lifted Tony into a bridal carry, shuffled back out of the van, and turned and started towards what Tony saw was an absolutely _palatial_ house.

Tony had less than no energy, so he allowed himself to slump against Steve’s chest and ignored the odd little surge of gratefulness towards Steve for carrying him. He knew what Stockholm’s was, he wasn’t an idiot. _The problem,_ Tony finds himself thinking before he drifts asleep, _is that Steve makes me want it._

***

The next few days are blurry for Tony, when he looks back on them. He doesn’t see Steve, that much he’s certain of. A curly-haired man in glasses does a perfunctory medical check and snaps at Steve, which shockingly does not end with the man being cut open on Steve’s knife. Tony doesn’t manage to stay awake for much longer, and when he wakes up again, he’s in a dimly-lit room, with a swiftly setting sun washing everything in blue tones.

He looks around groggily, tongue feeling like sandpaper against the roof of his mouth. No one else is in here, and the room holds only a bed and a small writing desk. Tony sights a door that he assumes leads to either a bathroom or closet, and he’s debating whether or not to risk falling for a chance at a drink when another door, set in the wall behind him, swings open.

Tony blinks and curls away from the blinding light, rubbing the tears away before trying to look again. As his vision settles, he realizes that it’s Bucky, and he curls back into the wall. Bucky had made it clear, back at the house, that he thought bringing Tony along was the height of foolishness, and now Tony is wondering whether Bucky has decided to deal with the problem.

“Relax, kid, I won’t touch you,” Bucky dismisses immediately, striding across the room to the desk and pulling out a chair. He drops into it and instantly slumps insouciantly, careless and unconcerned with the shivering boy in the bed across from him. “I’m just here to escort you to the kitchen, make sure you get somethin’ to drink, eat a good meal. Howard for damn sure didn’t feed you enough,” he snarled, suddenly bitter. His eyes have gone flat and cold, and it makes Tony curl further under the blanket.

Bucky notices, and collects himself. “Like I said, kid, I ain’t gonna touch you unless Stevie tells me to. Nyway, Stevie’s never been much for hurtin’ people he takes in, and he’s takin’ you in now.” Tony frowns at the comment, and opens his mouth to remind Bucky of the events of the last couple of days, but Bucky waves him off before he can say anything. “S’different, now. Stevie’s _adopted_ you, which means you’re family, and family means that he ain’t gonna hurt you unless you try and hurt someone else in the family - and honest-like,” Bucky adds with studied casualness, “I kinda have the feelin’ that Stevie would let you get away with a lot more than most other members of the family.”

Tony _really_ doesn’t know what to make of that, so he settles on miming for a drink. Bucky nods and climbs back to his feet. “Alright, follow me, kid.” Tony tosses the blanket off without any thought and then realizes that he’s still in the old shirt from the van. He flushes and hesitates, unsure about following Bucky out of the room in his current half-naked state. Bucky waits patiently while Tony debates with himself, and finally remarks, “Best get used to it, kid. Stevie’s said you don’t wear anything that he don’t put on you, yet, and Stevie will like you showin’ a lotta skin. Not like you’re not real pretty to look at anyway,” Bucky finishes, a shark-smile stealing across his face, “but if it will get us to the kitchen faster: No one in the entire house will touch you, for any reason, unless Stevie okays it.”

Tony decides that’s the best he’s going to get and swallows down his anxiety as best he can, and pads after Bucky into the hall.

***

He’s led into a large kitchen, gleaming marble and warm wood accents, and the _hominess_ of it throws Tony off enough that he stumbles over his own feet. It’s impossible to place either Steve or Bucky here.

Bucky, now behind Tony, reaches out a hand to steady him and Tony flinches away instinctively. He curses internally at the action; it’s foolish enough to allow Bucky - or anyone - to see weakness if Tony can avoid it, but even more foolish to suggest, even innocently, that he’s been treated poorly. _Not like I haven’t, though,_ Tony scowls irritably, ignoring the trickle of arousal low in his gut at the memory of Steve spearing into him.

Bucky ignores it, though, and just waves a hand to indicate where Tony should sit and then putters around behind the island. He comes back with enough food to fill a bear, and he and Tony set to work on it in silence.

***

After the kitchen, he’s led back to the room, and Bucky shuts him in and leaves. There’s no snick of a lock behind Tony, so he could probably make a run for it, but he’s paralyzed by indecision. He has no idea where in the house he is, even, much less where the nearest road or vehicle would be. No, Tony decides, he might not be locked in, but he’s trapped here anyway.

He rifles around in the desk drawer and comes up empty. Well, that isn’t good. Tony is very good at occupying himself, but the key part is that he needs something to occupy him; if he doesn’t have anything, he makes riskier and riskier decisions in search of much-needed mental stimulation.

He checks the other door and finds it to be a bathroom, so he resigns himself to at least another night of boredom and collapses back on the bed. He finally strips of the old shirt and flings it across the room, burrowing under the covers and trying to decide what his next move will be. As he works up half-plans and tries to formulate possible courses of action, he’s occasionally distracted by flashes of the drive here. He tries to ignore them, push them out of his head, but with so little for his mind to actually work on, it’s impossible for Tony to shunt them aside completely.

Steve had started the drive by chaining Tony’s wrists together and then pinning him down on the floor of the van on his back and fucking him quick and hard. He hadn’t bothered to try and get Tony off, although thinking back on it now Tony isn’t sure whether it was because Steve didn’t care about Tony getting off at all, or because Steve somehow knew that Tony’s body would react positively. He flushed, ashamed, and tried to also ignore his body’s interest in the memories.

After Steve had come inside him again, he had rolled Tony over and spanked him, snapping at Tony to either keep quiet or tell Steve how much he liked it; Tony had made it through most of the session in abject silence, but he couldn’t hold back a few whimpers towards the end, when his ass and thighs must have been flaming red. For the infraction, Steve had rolled Tony over and made him look Steve in the eyes as Tony sluggishly mumbled something about “thank you, sir, for punishing me like I deserve” and how he was “a naughty, slutty boy”. 

Tony realized abruptly that a hand had drifted down to gently stroke his half-hard cock and he yelped, pulling it away. _God, you’re sick,_ Tony sneered at himself, _getting off on being raped. No wonder Howard hated you._ But the thought of Howard just brought back the memory of Steve sinking a silvery knife into Howard’s shoulder before he could call Tony a slut again, and Tony had never known a single person that was willing - that _wanted_ to hurt somebody else if it meant Tony wouldn’t be hurt. The memories continued to play across the back of his eyelids.

After the spanking, Steve had pulled Tony’s hands behind his back and sat him up, deciding to start teaching him how to give a better blowjob. It would have been impossible for Tony to do without his hands had Steve not gripped his hair tightly and guided him over his half-hard and growing cock. Surprisingly, Steve was almost gentle, actually walking Tony through the process and making sure he didn’t cut off Tony’s air for too long. “Don’t get used to it,” Steve had said as he directed Tony to his balls, “but we can start out a little easier, for such a pretty young thing like you.” Tony despised the swell of gratitude and relief that burst inside his chest at the words, almost as much as he’d despised the fact that he’d come from sucking Steve. Steve had been thrilled, though; his eyes had darkened and his smile had curled into something wicked and hot. “So good, baby boy, to come on my cock. Such a good whore for me, love your mouth,” he’d murmured as he gently pushed Tony’s hair back behind his ear and massaged the ache from Tony’s jaw.

Tony’s hand was back on his dick, and Tony’s didn’t have the strength to stop himself. He moaned, low and miserable as he pushed into the tight circle of his fingers. It’s dry, and Tony’s still too sore to do anything athletic, but sparks are shooting across his skin as he remembers what happened next.

Steve had fastened the chain to a hook embedded in the ceiling, pulling it tight until Tony was sitting up on his haunches, kneeling in front of him. He’d retained the bizarrely gentle mood, teasing Tony back into hardness with soft touches and kitten licks across his chest and belly. Tony had been exhausted by this point, barely coherent enough to respond when Steve said something to him. Still, he was young, so his body - his dick, really - was very much on board with Steve’s actions. Every brush against his flank or hip or thigh brought a whine, every wet, sucking kiss laid against his neck or shoulder dragged out a gasp, every bite at a nipple or lave across his belly resulted in a moan. When Steve finally pushed his knees together and fucked in between them, Tony couldn’t remember what he had been objecting to anyway. Every time Steve drove forward between Tony’s thighs, his cock would grind along Tony’s own, pressing up against his balls, and Tony had really been worried that his heart was going to give out if he couldn’t come soon.

Tony gasped as he neared a peak. God, he didn’t want to come to this, didn’t want to get off to what Steve had done to him, but some sick, broken piece of Tony found it incredibly hot, and right now the rest of him was taking a back seat. Stars burst behind his eyes as his memory marched on relentlessly.

After coming between his thighs - Tony had felt Steve’s come hitting his hole and he’d shivered and moaned - Steve had loosened the chain enough to turn Tony around and push him into a prostrate position, with his forehead pressed into the floor and his hips lifted up. “I’ll have to do a bit of training with you darling, but just remember that this is how you present to me,” Steve had whispered in his ear as he’d draped himself over Tony’s back, and then Steve had sat back and… well, _played_ with Tony, was the best word Tony could come up with. He’d massaged Tony’s ass cheeks, occasionally spanking them, and he hooked two fingers into Tony’s hole and pulled him wide, scooping up trickles of Steve cum and feeding them back into Tony’s hole. He’d licked across the furled muscle, laughing lowly as Tony twitched and cried under Steve’s tongue. He’d pressed his cock into Tony’s crack and squeezed Tony’s cheeks together, rutting lightly into the channel he’d made.

Finally, he’d leaned back over and said, “Your choice, pretty boy. How should we finish this off?” He’d waited there, slowly grinding his erection over Tony’s raw, flinching hole and tweaking Tony’s nipples, until Tony had finally choked out, “Ride - I’ll ride-”, and that had been enough.

Looking back now, Tony had no idea why he’d suggested. He’d thought, at the time, that maybe this would give him some control back, that maybe he would be able to hold off coming again and humiliating himself. But he’d been wrong, had spent the last 24 hours being wrong about everything, and this was no exception. Steve had controlled everything, and Tony had loved it, had thrilled at the hot whispers of praise that dripped from Steve’s mouth, had clenched up tight and eager when Steve had thrust up into him, had writhed under Steve’s hands and mouth, had come so hard from Steve ramming deep and hard into him that he thought he would never come again, could never come for another person - 

Tony gasped and shook as he spilled over his hand, spine arching and muscles tightening. He slumped back down as he began to climb back into himself, and he knew he should be ashamed, _was_ ashamed and sickened and scared and miserable, but there was a fiery-hot, angry flame inside him that whispered, _this is what he wanted you for, Tony. This is what you’re good for, this is why Howard hated you, why Maria couldn’t care less about you being gone, because they knew this is where you would end up anyway._ He was too tired to argue with the thought.

***

He woke up several hours later. It was morning, that much he could tell by the light from the window, and he had hardly had the thought before the door to the room opened briskly, and Steve stepped in.

Tony froze, unwilling to commit to a reaction for fear of drawing attention, or upsetting Steve, or maybe even for fear of making Steve leave. He had only been gone two days, but Steve was a known quantity, at least a little, and anyway, Bucky had said that Steve was very protective of Tony, so maybe Tony should just take the proffered protection…

Steve moved right up to the bed and crouched, bringing his head to just above Tony’s own. His eyes flickered over Tony, leaning up on his elbows and wide-eyed and silent, and then to the corner of the room where the old shirt lay crumpled. Tony swallowed convulsively; he’d forgotten about that, and he didn’t think that Steve would be happy that he’d undressed himself.

Steve was quiet for a long minute, face stony and hard, before speaking suddenly. “Im’ not going to hit you, darling, not for this,” he murmured, still crouching, “There will be rules, but I’ll allow you time to learn them before we start with punishments.” He reached a hand out and took Tony’s wrist, and that’s when Tony remembered that he hadn’t cleaned himself up last night.

Steve studied his hand for a second, clearly noting the dried cum as he splayed Tony’s finger wide. They were long and thin, surprisingly graceful; his mother had always said he had the hands of a pianist. “Lovely, darling. During training, you won’t be allowed to come unless I give you permission,” he instructed. Tony tensed. Steve had said he would hit him, but maybe another kind of pain…?

Steve, the thrice-damned bastard, of course noticed Tony tensing and continued. “You didn’t know, so you won’t be punished in any way for this infraction so long as you tell me what you were thinking of when you came.” 

Tony choked, not expecting that. He could lie, but Tony was a terrible liar and Steve would know. He almost blurted out the truth, but he managed to bite his tongue and stayed silent. Steve’s eyes narrowed and his grip on Tony’s wrist tightened. “Sweet boy, I don’t think you understand quite how the situation works, yet.” He leaned in closer, until his breath washed across Tony’s face softly. “You will tell me - the truth - or I will beat it out of you. And then, after you confess, I will fuck you dry, as a punishment for disobedience.”

Tony forces his mouth open finally. “I - I - ” _Oh, God,_ he thinks hysterically, _I’m trying, I’m trying!_ Nothing was coming out, though, and he flinched away as Steve shifted his weight, expecting a heavy blow.

Nothing comes.

Tony cranks his eyes open to see Steve still holding his wrist with an odd look on his face. There’s frustration there, and anger, but also reluctance. If Tony didn’t know better, he would say Steve was sad, as well, but _that_ was just ridiculous.

Steve drops his wrist suddenly, and leans back on his heels. “My apologies, Tony. I won’t do that. You’re clearly trying, and this is a very sudden change, so that will be enough. You needn’t tell me anything.” Steve rocks back up to his feet, already moving away from Tony when he says, “Breakfast in five. Wash up before you leave, and there are clothes in the bathroom.”

Tony stares for a heartbeat, utterly discombobulated. “You!” He finally blurts out, and then clams up again. Steve stops by the door and looks back. He just looks at Tony for a minute and then nods, face once again void of emotion, before he steps out and closes the door behind him.

***

Steve isn’t at breakfast. Tony had pulled on the loose t-shirt and sweats, blessedly covered again, and he had gingerly sat down and let the doctor - Bruce, he learned - cook him some eggs and toast.

After, he was shown around the mansion. Most of the rooms were apparently free access - a library, a gym, even a large indoor swimming pool - but Bruce was careful to point out a hallway that contained Steve’s office and bedroom, and told Tony that the entire hallway was off-limits to him unless Steve specifically mentioned otherwise. Tony just shrugged. It seemed like the back of the house, anyway; he didn’t have a reason to be back here. He firmly ignored that broken little part of him that craved Steve’s touch again.

The tour took up a good part of the morning, so Bruce led Tony back to the kitchen for lunch. When they stepped into the room, Bucky was slouched at the table, playing with one of the seemingly-ubiquitous silvery knives. “S’about time, Bruce. You know my cooking sucks.” Still, Bucky stood up and with a weird little deferential nod to Tony helped Bruce scrape together some food.

He almost manages to relax, there. Bucky is polite and Bruce is downright friendly, and he;s full and sleepy and safer than he’d been in a long time. But his superficial calm is shattered when Steve steps through the kitchen door and grins at Tony. It should be a happy expression, but it’s too dark and sharp and ominous, and Tony gets lost in staring at it. He doesn’t notice Bruce and Bucky quietly leaving.

“Come along, pet. It’s time to start training.”

***

Tony shivered as Steve gently shut and locked the door behind him. The room was fairly empty, containing some cabinets off to one side, and a large dais sort of structure in the middle. The slumped a little as he spotted a small, but rather plush-looking, bed tucked off in the corner.

It looked like Tony’s reprieve was over.

He startled as Steve pressed a warm hand between his shoulders and nudged him to the dais. Tony crawled up carefully and then, recalling Steve’s words from the van, slowly bent over until his forehead was pressed to the platform and raised his trembling hips.

He heard a sharp gasp behind him, and then Steve’s hand traced lightly over his hips. Tony could feel nervous sweat beading on his forehead. He thought he might go mad in the silence, uncertain of how to prepare himself for what would surely follow.

Finally, Steve broke the quiet. “Good boy, Tony. So good for me, presenting yourself to me like I taught you,” he sighed, running his hands over Tony’s hips again. “One last step.” He reached around and rearranged Tony so that his weight was resting on his shoulder and face, and pulled his hand back to his ass. “Hold yourself open for me, darling.”

Tony tensed. This felt like a line that he hadn’t yet crossed, although he wasn’t sure why this was different. He’d fucked himself, sucked Steve’s cock pretty much on command, so why would this be a particular problem? Still, Tony hesitated, waiting for Steve to threaten or punish him. Nothing.

The silence drew out again, growing tense and fragile as Tony tried to reason himself into obeying or not obeying Steve. Either one, so long as he did _something._ He was frozen, legs aching in this position. He could feel his cock laying half-hard against his thigh, and he flushed. _All you’re good for,_ the voice from before whispered, but now it sounded like Howard in one of his rages. _At least Steve makes it feel good,_ the broken piece of Tony hissed, and Tony slowly, ever so slowly, shifted his hands and pulled his cheeks apart for Steve as his resistance crumbled. _No going back now._

Steve doesn’t make a sound at first, but Tony can practically hear him smirking. After a few seconds, Steve pressed dry fingers against Tony’s twitching hole, rubbing and massaging. “Good, darling, such a perfect little boy for me. I know Howard must have been a bastard to you, but you didn’t deserve it.” Tony chokes at both the sensation and the words, feeling off-kilter. “How could you, when you’re so lovely and willing and open? A good little slut for me. No, you deserve _this,_ Tony. To feel pleasure. To be rewarded for making me happy.” As he speaks, Steve dribbles a small bit of something cold down Tony’s crack - _Lube,_ his fractured mind supplies - and then starts gently fucking into Tony’s ass. It’s the kindest he’s ever been, and Tony starts to cry silently as he’s breached. By the time Steve has worked in up to his knuckles, Tony’s erection is weeping and it feels like Tony’ whole body is on fire with pleasure.

Confusingly, Steve slows and then stops completely, pulling his fingers out. Tony cuts off the instinctive whimper, but he’s certain that Steve heard. Tony can hear Steve moving around behind him, moving something heavy it sounds like. He gets a little lost inside his head, trying to stop himself from moving to get friction on his aching cock, so Steve moving into his line of sight startles him.

Steve presses a hand on his shoulder to keep him in position. “Don’t worry, Tony. I understand that you’re young and this is all very new to you, so I won’t be too harsh at first about the rules. Anyway, unless I say otherwise, you’re allowed to make any pleasure noises you want.” He pulls a remote out of his pocket and fiddles with it casually. “Now, let me explain, sweet boy. You are from this point on, mine. The faster you learn the rules, the more likely I am to give you some leeway, so pay attention.” He hits a button on the remote, and Tony bites back a yelp as something hard and cold presses against his hole. “I will explain the current rule to you while you’re fucked. You can come whenever you want, but you must remember the rules. I’ll have you repeat them sometimes.” The intrusion shoves past Tony’s ring of muscle and then it’s a long slow stretch. This time Tony can’t smother the groan that rips out of his throat, and Steve smiles and pets his hair.

Steve continues with the rules, seemingly timing each one to the thrust of the machine. _Unless I say otherwise, you are free to make noise during sex._ A thrust. _While in training, you only come when I tell you._ Thrust. _After training is finished, you may come when you like._ Thrust. Tony has started to shiver. The machine is slow, thankfully, but the metal dildo attached to it is massive, almost as big as Steve, and Tony already feels tender and loose. _You will call me Sir, unless I direct otherwise._ Thrust. _You do not have to allow anyone to touch you except me, unless I direct otherwise._ Thrust. _You will wear only the clothes provided for you, unless I direct otherwise._ Thrust. Tony is desperate to come, his cock dripping and smearing all over his legs and the platform. He’s gasping wildly, and moans almost every time the dildo thrusts in now. _Occasionally, you will attend meetings with me, and I will often have you service me in front of people._ Thrust. _You will obey each of these rules, and any other rules I later implement._ Thrust. _So long as I have not given you tasks, you are free to do what you want._ Thrust. At last, Tony reaches a peak and breaks, spurting come all over himself as he shakes and sobs through his orgasm.

The dildo in his ass slows and stops. Tony drags his eyes open and stares blearily at Steve, who smiles coldly and says, “Delicious, pet. You look lovely when you come. Unfortunately, we’re not even close to done with the rules,” and with that, the machine starts back up again, grating across Tony’s over-sensitive nerves. Tony wants to thrash away, but his position gives him no leverage, and anyway he’s pretty sure Steve wouldn’t like that. He slumps a little more and grits his teeth and tries to remember what Steve had said while his body is screaming bloody murder.

_You are not to leave the house during training._ Thrust, thrust. It’s harder and faster now and it feels like it’s peeling Tony inside out. _After training you may travel the grounds as well._ Thrust, thrust. It’s scraping against Tony’s prostate and it’s exquisitely painful. _If directed by me, you will occasionally service other members of the family, work associates, etc._ Thrust, thrust. _You are to eat a full three meals a day, and stay properly hydrated, unless I direct otherwise._ Thrust, thrust. Tony’s cock has finally gotten back into the game, and now the pain is blending with sharp pleasure. _You will sleep at least six hours a night, unless I direct otherwise._ Thrust, thrust. _Once training is finished, you will have access to a lab and whatever materials you need, under supervision._ Thrust, thrust. Now the problem is holding off. Tony doesn’t feel like he’ll survive coming again before they’re done with the rules. His hard-on is throbbing, the skin feeling raw and chafed, and his balls are swollen and tight. _You will not attempt to harm any member of the family, or escape the house at any time._ Thrust, trust.

After what feels like hours, Steve says softly, “We’re done, Tony. You may come,” and at the words Tony shatters into an orgasm that feels ripped out of his chest. He sobs as the dildo inside him stops moving, and his hole tightens and sucks at the intrusion, almost as if it resented being empty. The feeling just makes Toy writhe harder.

Slowly, Tony calms down. He’s exhausted, barely able to keep himself in position, and even then he’s swaying dangerously. There’s a great rushing in his ears, and it takes a few seconds for him to realize that Steve could be talking and he wouldn’t know. He struggles to piece himself together and manages to catch the tail end of Steve saying something.

“ - back to me, darling.” Steve waits patiently for Tony, but Tony can’t figure out what he’s supposed to do. Back to him what? Tony grows ever more frantic, not wanting Steve to get angry. He almost _likes_ gentle Steve, he doesn’t think he can bear it if Steve goes back to the silent, grim, violent man that took Tony.

Eventually, though, Tony has to give up. “I- I couldn’t hear you, Sir. I-I’m sorry, Sir.” He tenses, waiting for a blow or harsh words, but Steve unbalances him again but simply saying, “Fine, Tony. I understand, it’s a lot. In future, you will need to pay better attention, but good boy for telling me when you don’t understand.” He accompanies the reassurance with a hand petting softly down Tony’s flank, just light enough to avoid irritating Tony’s overworked system.

“Now, darling, the next part is going to be difficult, but I have every confidence that you can do it, okay?” Steve is staring straight into his eyes, and Tony can see that Steve really does think he can do whatever comes next, and fucking Howard had never given him that; it's enough to make Tony nod his head helplessly. “Good, darling. Such a sweet boy for me, so willing. I’m going to turn the machine back on, and you’re going to tell me every rule that I just gave you, understand?”

Tony’s throat seizes up. He can’t do it again, he can’t be forced to come on this monstrous machine without breaking into a million pieces so tiny that no one could put him back together again, “Sir-! Sir, I can’t- !” He sobs out breathlessly, pleading with Steve, but when he looks backup into Steve’s eyes, all he sees is crippling disappointment. _God, no, please,_ Tony thinks hysterically, _not like Howard, please._ That insidious little voice returns, _what did you expect, worthless, can’t even make Steve happy, this is why Howard hated you, this is why Howard hated you, this is why, this is why-_

Tony can’t bear it.

“Yes - yes Sir! Please, Sir, anything!” He chokes, tears trickling down his cheeks again. Steve smiles slowly, hot and wanton, and gently nudges Tony back into a proper presenting position. The machine lays dormant, and Toy drags his gaze back to Steve. “S-sir?”

Steve thumbs the remote, watching Tony. “Why, darling? Why ‘anything’?” Now Tony is really confused, and Steve takes pity and prompts him further, “Whose are you, Tony? Who owns you?”

_Ah,_ Tony thinks dully, but this last little indignity doesn’t take much of anything to shoulder, and he says, “Yours, Sir. I’m yours. You own me, Sir,” and without really realizing it, he continues, “You own my body, Sir, I’m just a slutty boy, you’re in charge of my cock and my ass and my mouth, Sir,” and Steve _purrs,_ pride filling his eyes. Tony sinks into that pride and Steve starts the machine up again.

***

In the end, Steve keeps Tony on the machine until he goes through all the rules, twice, without missing one. Tony has come three - four? - more times, and his thighs are slick and wet with his own come. Steve has to lift him off the dais, but forces him up to his feet. Tony is shaky as a newborn fawn, and Steve keeps a hand on his back to steady him.

His knees ache, and his thighs are jelly. Even a brush of air across his cock is agony, and every step brings fresh fire to his ass. Even his throat is raw; Tony had been yelling towards the end, the last of Steve’s rules mixed in with _please Sir_ and _so good, Sir_ and, once, _harder, Sir! Fuck me harder!_ Tony doesn’t even have the willpower to be embarrassed by that.

They finally make it back to Tony’s room. Steve hadn’t given Tony any sort of clothing, so Tony had been staggering before Steve completely naked - save, of course, for the come cooling on his thighs and belly. Steve had directed him through the kitchen where Bucky and Bruce had been eating with a red-haired woman, and Toy felt an instinctive shame at Bucky’s lewd grin and the red-haired woman’s frank appraisal. Before Tony could shrink back into Steve, he felt a warm hand curl around his waist, and looked up and back to see Steve scowling at the others, lip curling. Tony straightens and swaggers as best he can through the kitchen. Once they’re through to Tony’s hallway, he can’t help but throw a nervous little glance at Steve.

Steve is practically glowing with pride and possessiveness. He rubs a hand softly over Tony bare back and murmurs, “Good boy, Tony, you’re so good for me.” Tony shivers and preens a little bit, grappling with a tangled mess of emotions as they keep moving back towards his new room.

Once there Steve directs Tony to the bed and moves to the bathroom to clean up. He comes back with a wet washcloth and manhandles Tony into laying on his stomach. He leaves the come spattered all cross Tony’s front and instead cleans up the lube trickling from his raw, torn-up hole. Tony flinches as Steve presses the warm cloth against him; it’s going to take several days for him to be able to sit comfortably.

Tony twitches as Steve starts to rub just a little. It’s still terribly painful, but it’s giving him some much needed warmth; the room before had been cold, and the chilly metal of the dildo had frozen his insides, it felt like. He kind of hopes Steve keeps at it just to help him warm up a little.

Steve does, of course. He keeps gently rubbing at Tony’s abused flesh, and his other hand is making long, slow sweeps of his arms, his legs, his back. Flickers of warmth followed every touch, and Tony started to lean into Steve’s hands unconsciously.

Steve continued for several minutes, murmuring words too low for Tony to understand. Tony realizes dimly that he’s rubbing off against the sheets and moans low in his throat. _Why- I can’t- please,_ Tony pleads, and then gasps in resignation as Steve slips two fingers inside of him. He’s still loose from the machine, so Toy barely feels it, but the fingers are hot against his walls, and Tony whines a little.

“Shh, baby boy. I’ve got you. You’re cold, aren’t you pet?” Steve soothes, carefully twisting his fingers inside the boy before adding a third. Tony is now pressing back into them, eager for the warmth and gentle pressure. His cock is slowly hardening again, and underneath the burning over-stimulation is delicious arousal, licking away inside him. He feels like he’s thawing out around Steve.

Steve works a fourth finger into Tony, still shallowly thrusting and stretching, and now Tony can feel the stretch. He whines and shoves his face into a pillow, but otherwise doesn’t protest. What would the point be? Right now, Steve is making him feel better.

Finally, as Tony knew would happen, Steve pulls his fingers out and starts feeding his cock into Tony. It’s bigger than the fingers, bigger even than the dildo; Tony’s mouth opens on a groan but no sound comes out. Through it all, Steve keeps up a low murmur of encouragement and filthy praise.

“There we go, sweet boy, back where you belong. Doesn’t it feel nice, having my cock back where it’s supposed to be, warming your lovely little tight cunt?” God but Tony hates him because it _does_ feel good - it settles Tony, deep inside his chest, to feel himself being reshaped around Steve’s cock, being burned alive by the heat inside him. “Mm, you’re so soft, after your training today. Such a good little whore for me, darling, asking me to fuck you harder.” Tony tenses up involuntarily at that - he’s already half-certain that he’s torn down there. If Steve tries to go hard, he definitely will need a doctor. “No, shh, pet. I know, I know. You’re still new, so I’ll have to treat your sweet pussy nicely for the next few days. Don’t worry, darling; just let your owner use your hungry hole nice and slow, and tomorrow I’ll teach you how to suck my cock.” Steve is keeping his movements smooth and easy, and it softens the pain of being penetrated yet again. Tony’s enjoying this now, enough that his cock is more than half hard. He moans, this time from pleasure, and is rewarded with a gentle touch of his balls. He tilts his hips up to try and take Steve deeper, trying to get more of the heat inside him. 

“Ooh, fuck, darling, you’re so eager for it. Do you like taking my cock like this, darling?” Steve croons, rubbing a thumb around Tony’s rim as he continues to thrust. Tony doesn’t even understand what comes next.

“Y-yes, Sir! Love your cock, love it inside my - my hungry pussy!” He cries softly, trying to press back in Steve’s hold. “Please, Sir! Please give me more of your cock! I’ve been waiting all day for it!” He hears Steve give a long, shuddery breath against the back of his neck and continues, “Nng, love your fat cock splitting me open, Sir. So hot - please cum in me, own my greedy pussy!” He’s really shoving back against Steve now, and Steve has quickened a little, enough for him to get off Tony thinks. “Fill me up, Sir, fill your whore up with your cum and plug me up so you stay inside all night! To-Tomorrow, you can - you can show me how to be good for you, Sir!”

Steve releases inside him with a groan, and Tony can feel a flood of hot cum washing through him. As Steve ruts softly into him, he reaches a hand underneath Tony to stroke his cock, and Tony comes humiliatingly fast. His climax forces the muscles of his channel to tighten, and Steve groans again as he empties more spunk into Tony.

Eventually, Steve pulls out. Tony’s too exhausted to do anything more than lie there in his cooling puddle of come. He doesn’t even twitch as Steve slips a short, broad plug inside him. He’s almost asleep by the time Steve draws several blankets up over him, and between Steve sucking a bruise into his shoulder and him closing the door behind him, Tony flickers out like a light.


End file.
